Amor y Reencarnación
by Feith Aisha
Summary: Ya volvi! -
1. Default Chapter

"El secreto del poder de la magia reside en el corazón de los mortales que veneran el esplendor del misticismo del inmortal"  
  
Egipto ha sido llamado el regalo del Nilo, el Nilo y el desierto del Sahara dominan Egipto. Hasta hace poco, el Nilo causaba inundaciones y aportaba tierra negra y fértil a las tierras de cultivo de sus orillas. Los antiguos egipcios llamaban a esta franja exuberante la tierra negra, la tierra de la vida. El desierto tórrido era la tierra roja, la tierra de la muerte. Millones de turistas acuden a Egipto cada año para visitar sus fabulosos monumentos, museos y conocer un poco de su historia más sin embargo yo vengo por un propósito completamente diferente, desde niño me he sentido fascinado por todo lo relacionado con Egipto a tal grado que me he vuelto un gran arqueólogo, trabajo para el Museo Metropolitano de Arte en Nueva York y me dedico a extraer historias más sin embargo como ya había dicho antes yo tengo mi propia historia que desenterrar.  
  
-Duo, parece que hemos encontrado algo-grita un joven agitando la mano, es de hermosa compleción, cabellos rubios como los rayos de sol, estatura baja, delgado y de piel blanca como la nieve, tanta belleza sin contar con el brillo de sus ojos aguamarina.  
  
-Si, en un momento voy- le contesta un joven igual a el sólo un poco más alto y de largos cabellos castaño sujetos en una firme trenza estando sus ojos violetas cubiertos por unas gafas.  
  
El es mi primo Quatre al que le tengo un enorme cariño desde niños ambos estamos en la misma especialidad y cuando más jóvenes estudiamos juntos sólo que al final yo decidí terminar en América mientras el se regreso a nuestras raíces ahora trabaja para el Museo Egipcio de El Cairo [1]. Estamos investigando sobre un antiguo faraón desconocido, lo único que sabemos de él es que fue famoso por una razón y que después de haber comenzado su reinado lo abandono por razones desconocidas hasta el momento dejando a cargo a su hermano mayor, lo raro de todo esto es que existen algunas incoherencias en la historia que estamos hallando a la ya antes escrita y conocida.  
  
-¿Qué encontraste?-pregunta agachándose al lado de su primo con una paleta en mano, se encontraban en una excavación cerca del Valle de los Reyes [2], el castaño saco un trapo para secar el poco sudor a pesar del calor sofocante que ahora reinaba el lugar, el aire en cada momento se volvía denso más sin embargo este proporcionaba un poco de frescura.  
  
-Parecen ser los restos de un anillo [3] viene un símbolo del Anj adicional,[4] sólo que el escrito es extraño, tienes que leerlo- le dijo mostrándole el cartucho dentro de la bolsa que traía en sus manos, el castaño lo tomó y comenzó a observar detenidamente, estaba hecho de plata tomando en cuenta que era muy escaso en esos tiempos, en la parte superior giratoria está decorado con un escarabajo sagrado y el Anj, lo extraño era que en vez de estar los dibujos de la buena suerte como era de esperar tenía un jeroglífico mucho más antiguo, una sonrisa surco por su rostro por suerte el era bueno con los grabados sagrados, agudizo un poco más su vista y comenzó a leer lo que venía escrito- "Duo mi amado Maat"...¡Duo!- el joven se sorprendió bastante al leer el nombre escrito-ese..ese es...- balbuceó llevando una mano a su cuello sujetando fuertemente un dije.  
  
-Es tu nombre- complemento el rubio- pensé que tal ves tu podrías darme alguna explicación de esto.  
  
-No...no tengo idea de que significa esto- le contesto con la mirada clavada aún en el anillo.  
  
-Maat era la diosa de la justicia, de la verdad y el orden, se representa con la Pluma de la Verdad en la cabeza y en algunos casos con alas al costado de su brazo, ¿recuerdas eso verdad Duo?- pregunto el rubio ahora parado a un lado de su primo con la mirada fija en él, recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte de este-bien, entonces como te podrás dar cuenta Maat era una diosa y el escrito se refiere a esta como hombre- concluyo tomando nuevamente en sus manos el anillo.  
  
-Tal vez fue algún error al escribirlo.  
  
-No puede ser posible, tu y yo sabemos bien que si el escriba [5] cometía una falta podía ser condenado a muerte- le miro cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Pero sólo eso pasaba cuando el trabajo era para el Faraón- contesto aún algo sorprendido por el hallazgo.  
  
-Si te fijas en donde lo hayamos parece ser que esto fue un regalo pero...no hemos encontrado los restos de la persona a la que perteneció- concluyo mirando el recinto sagrado.  
  
-Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, estamos cansados y de esta manera no vamos a resolver nada- le contesto al rubio después de meditarlo unos segundos al momento de caminar rumbo a su cabaña despidiéndose así de su primo que le sonrío de forma dulce.  
  
La mayor parte del tiempo las excavaciones se hacen cuando el sol esta bajo ya que esto les ayuda más a encontrar cimientos, más sin embargo estos dos primos por su gran fama fueron asignados en esta especial misión para descifrar un secreto que hasta el momento demás arqueólogos no habían encontrado solución, al principio Duo se había negado más su primo se encargo de convencerlo.  
  
En realidad creo que acepte para poder descifrar mis sueños, si, por esos mismos sueños que me hicieron convertirme en lo que soy ahora, son extraños pero cada noche los tengo, en ellos me veo a mi mismo pero con ropas antiguas, siempre es la misma situación se levantaba agitado con el sudor empapándole y gritando fuertemente un nombre totalmente desconocido para él, no se porque pero algo dentro de mi, dice que estoy en el lugar correcto, nunca me he sentido completo siento que me falta algo pero...¿qué? y ahora que estoy aquí a cada momento que pasa, cada cosa que encuentra me siento más cerca de averiguarlo, será mejor descansar  
  
El chico ya se hallaba dentro de su cabaña dispuesto a meterse a su saco de dormir, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada a su dije, era en forma de Anj pero esta tenía en medio una pluma negra minuciosamente grabada por frente, su madre se la había dado cuando niño más nunca le explico de donde provenía, un fuerte cansancio se apodero repentinamente de él y sus parpados rogaron por cerrarse dejando escapar de sus labios casi en un susurro el mismo nombre de todas las noches -...Heero-  
  
-¡Heero!... ¿Heero no me oye?- gritaba un joven de ojos amatista vistiendo únicamente una falda de algodón corta color negra con el pecho al descubierto ligeramente tapado por un manto de lino por encima de los hombros y un collar de cuencas adornaban su cuello, llevando su larga cabellera sujeta en la parte inferior con una pieza de oro, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes en su frente.  
  
-Hn- recibió como contestación del otro joven que solamente se giro para taparse más con la fina sabana.  
  
-Vamos, no pensara dormir todo el día o si, hace un día maravilloso y se pueden hacer muchas cosas divertidas- le dijo este al momento que se agachaba para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del joven debajo de las mantas haciendo al otro girar dejando al descubierto una cabellera oscura algo alborotada y unos ojos cobalto que le miraban dulcemente al momento de tomarle de la barbilla hasta la altura de su cara.  
  
-Y dime ¿Qué son esas cosas divertidas a las que te refieres?- le pregunto acercando lentamente sus rostros.  
  
-Pues...podemos ir a pasear cerca del río.- le dijo el chico sonriendo dulcemente, en ese instante sus bocas se iban a unir en un apasionado beso, cuando sin previo aviso las puertas de la habitación se abrieron en un fuerte estruendo entrando un hombre alto de cabellos avellanados y mirada profunda junto con varios hombres detrás de él.  
  
-Que demonios- alcanzo a decir el de mirada cobalto antes de caer inconsciente al ser fuertemente golpeado en la cabeza cosa que presencio el de mirada violácea que al tratar de ayudar a este fue sujetado y prácticamente arrastrado de los aposentos no sin antes percatarse de cómo uno de los guardas empuñaba un puñal directo al corazón de otro joven, al momento que comenzaba a forcejear y gritaba desesperado el nombre del otro pero fue dejado inconsciente por el guardia que lo llevaba, sin poder saber el resultado de su amigo.  
  
-¡Heero!- grito el joven despertándose agitadamente empapado de frío sudor, después de varias bocanadas de aire paso una mano por su frente quitando a con ellos las gotas y unos cuantos cabellos húmedos- otra vez.  
  
Hacia rato que las excavaciones habían dado inicio de nuevo desde hace 3 meses, a lo lejos se podía ver a varias personas en sus labores, mientras el chico castaño caminaba ya cambiado rumbo a su puesto con un café en mano y una libreta de anotaciones en la otra.  
  
-Buenos días primito- le saludo el mismo chico rubio del día anterior con una sonrisa sincera.  
  
-Buenos días Quatre- respondió el otro apartando su vista de los papeles.  
  
-Cuando inicias un día con un café en mano significa que tuviste el mismo sueño ¿o me equivoco?  
  
-No, he vuelto a despertar sobresaltado, me gustaría mucho descubrir que son esos sueños que tengo tal vez así pueda dormir más tranquilamente.- dijo con un dejo en forma broma dejando ver una sonrisa.  
  
-Veo que estas de buen humor, entonces lo que encontramos tal ves te haga mucho más feliz- le contesto.  
  
-Espero que sea un cofre lleno de monedas de oro.  
  
-No, es algo mucho mejor.  
  
Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar pero en vez de ir rumbo al lugar de excavación la dirección fue a la tienda de campaña del rubio.  
  
-Quatre ¿donde esta lo que encontraste?- pregunto el castaño después de dar el último sorbo a su café y dejarlo en una mesa que estaba cerca.  
  
-Aquí- le dijo enseñándole un libro pequeño y grueso.  
  
-Wuauu encontraste algo muy valioso- contesto el otro al momento de arrebatarle el libro para comenzar a examinarlo, pero al toparse con la tapa de este se quedo algo sorprendido, tenía un pequeña cerradura, haciendo imposible por el momento de abrir- esta cerrado- dijo con algo de tristeza y decepción en su voz.  
  
-Creí que tal vez tu podrías abrirlo- le dijo el otro observando atentamente al castaño- creo que lo mejor será que te tomes este día libre, desde que comenzamos con las excavaciones no has descansado nada y tal ves puedas encontrar como abrirlo- le dijo señalando el libro que aún tenía el castaño en manos.  
  
-Esta bien, estaré cerca de la estepa por si necesitas de algo- dijo finalmente antes de partir.  
  
Tenía rato contemplando el libro y en especial la cerradura, parecía sencilla pero por más que intentaba estaba fuertemente cerrada, la pasta no tenía ninguna escritura cosa que no le daba alguna referencia de lo que podría haber dentro, a estas alturas su gran paciencia comenzaba a terminarse y la excitación que sentía por saber su contenido le estaban causando una desesperación incontenible, se tiro por completo en el pasto poniendo aun lado el grueso libro lanzando un largo suspiro. Tomo nuevamente en sus manos el dije que descansa día a día en su cuello, nuevamente suspiro para cerrar sus ojos y quedar profundamente dormido.  
  
-Duo...ya te lo dije muchas veces- dijo una voz conocida por él.  
  
-Lo siento pero siempre olvido donde la deje- trato de excusarse el joven castaño.  
  
-Mira que no te vuelvo a regalar nada- le dijo el chico de mirada cobalto levantando una ceja.  
  
-Heero eres muy malo- dijo haciendo un pucherito.  
  
-Hn- tuvo como contestación para caminar a una cómoda sacando de dentro del cajón un collar en forma de Anj para luego colocarla en el cuello del castaño- no quiero que te vuelvas a quitar esto o no podrás abrir más tu tesoro- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.  
  
-Te prometo no volver a quitármelo- dijo alejándose un poco de el otro para tomar en sus manos un pequeño pero grueso libro al momento que introducía la punta del dije en la cerradura de este, volteando a ver al otro chico con una sonrisa en su cara- fue muy inteligente de tu parte convertirla en llave-  
  
El chico castaño despertó al sentir la fuerte brisa recorrer su cabellera produciéndole un incesante cosquilleo en el rostro, giro su cuerpo acomodándose un poco sólo para toparse de frente con el famoso librito.  
  
-La llave- dijo sobresaltado al llevarse una mano a su cadena, se la quitó lentamente y la coloco en la cerradura deseando que el libro abriera, cual fue su sorpresa al oír el claro crujir de la cerradura ceder, quitó la llave y se la volvió a colocar en el cuello, tomo la pasta abriendo la hoja para encontrarse con la primera hoja....  
  
Konichiwa   
  
Aquí estoy de nuevo.  
  
Len: no puedes empezar con alguna frase mejor ¬¬  
  
Ai: mira que estoy molesta contigo por no tenerme los videos a tiempo, retrasando así mi labor de escribir.  
  
Len: fue porque tu me dijiste que no volviera a menos que tuviera una escena yaoi ¬¬  
  
Ai: ahh si, aún así no me la trajiste T-T, como sea, espero les guste esto que se me ocurrió, como verán adoro todo lo relacionado con Egipto y no podía perder la oportunidad de escribir algo relacionado por lo que me puse a investigar mucho para hacer una historia completa y de sus satisfacción ahora lo que significan unas cuantas cosas que puse. -  
  
[1].- Estos museos que puse si existen realmente no vayan a creer que los estoy cotorreando. [2].- El valle de los Reyes es un valle desierto situado en la orilla occidental del Nilo, cerca de Luxor, donde se hallan las tumbas de muchos de los faraones del Imperio Nuevo. Len: ¿Qué es Luxor? O.o Ai: no preguntes yo sólo investigue del valle ¬¬ [3].- Tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres les gustaba llevar joyas, que solían hacerse con metales preciosos. Estos anillos en la parte superior giratoria están decorados con una escarabajo sagrado por un lado y con dibujos de la buena suerte por el otro. En la mayor parte de los casos eran los de la alta sociedad quienes los portaban. Len: vaya explicación que te aventaste Ai: verdad que si -  
  
[4].-El Anj es una especie de amuleto, símbolo de la vida. Sólo los dioses y los reyes son representados con el anj en las manos, su forma es como la de una cruz sólo que en la parte superior es ovalada.  
  
[5].-Un escriba era un redactor de textos o copistas en la antigüedad, los escribas recibían una educación más formal, que empezaba a la edad de nueve años y que duraba unos cinco años. Tenían que estudiar mucho y recibían palizas si no lo hacían (malos -). Pero el esfuerzo valía la pena, pues los escribas eran de las pocas personas que sabían leer y escribir, lo que les daba prestigio, se encargaban de los asuntos oficiales y de los impuestos. Len: O.o vaya. Ai: jejeje ---...me avisan si les gusto. Hasta la proxima. 


	2. Resolviendo el acertijo

Konnichiwa   
  
Aquí estoy de nuevo y muy feliz - recibí 5 reviews - les gusto!!! -  
  
Len: ya cálmate niña loca ¬¬  
  
Ai: nop déjame disfrutar el momento ¬¬#  
  
Len: loca ¬¬  
  
Hubo personitas que me dejaron comentarios tan agradables que no me pudo ir sin dar las gracias ya que eso me da animo para seguir.  
  
Len: vive, come y se alimenta de ellos uu  
  
Así que vamos con esos lindas personitas -  
  
Len: oye me recuerdas a alguien...además estas asustándome siendo tan...amable O.o  
  
Ai: vas a ganar que no sea tanto ¬¬##...ahora lee lo que dice esta hoja  
  
Dayiah: me alegra mucho el saber que existen otras... (L: locas en mi opinión) (A:¬¬) ...(L: .) fanáticas...de lo Egipcio, no es algo maravilloso? - claro que lo es sobre todo si puedo mandar a momificar a cierta niña loca xD...auch x-x Suficiente ahora yo leo, oye creo que no era suficiente con toda la tonelada de tarea que me dejan en la escuela que incluso me pusieron otra u.u...lo bueno es que no estuvo difícil, la respuesta es: redoble de tambores por favor (grillos cri cri cri) ok no me quieren T-T, Kasaika es otro de los nombres dados a Ra....Ra-...o también conocido como Amon -  
  
Perla: claro que por supuesto va a salir mi cuñis Hee-chan, me ahorca si no le doy un protagónico, ya ves con eso de el "señor perfecto" y demás pues ya ves...ring ring...momento por favor...cuñis! Que milagro!...¬¬...ok...si eres perfecto...si...bye...u.u bueno volvamos a donde nos quedamos, me preguntaste si iban a aparecer Wufei y los demás y yo te digo...como dejar a niños tan lindos fuera - además las películas xxx de ellos no se hacen solas ¬, así como la ves ya tengo bien pensado un 1x2, 3x4 y sip tal ves un 5xTraize y advierto que pienso hacerlos sufrir 0 jajajaja.  
  
Aiko: hermanita 0 jejeje, haber dime que imaginas que tenga el libro y yo te digo si es verdad (Len: pero si ahorita lo va a leer ¬¬) a que hora reviviste O.o, bueno no importa, perdón si me tarde pero tengo mucha tarea en la escuela y pareciera que todos los profes están empeñados en torturarnos en esos horripilantes y odiosos examenes TT lloró de sólo recordarlos...  
  
Oriko: wuii me quede fascinada con tu review 0, eres tan linda ., pero claro que por supuesto que no, como podría matar a mi cuñis?...aunque ahora que me das la idea no suena tan mal, la voy a pensar xD...porque todos me preguntan que es lo que contendrá el libro - ya lo sabrán (Len: son recetas de cocina)...¬¬ Len querido no quieres un dulce? -...(Len: esta bien...un pony -) así esta mucho mejor n-n, como ya le dije a Perlita habra mucho HxD son mis preferidos ¬, gracias por el abrazo del oso, va otro para ti y un beso de Len -(Len: ¬¬)  
  
Angelic: oye de casualidad no eres parienta o algo por el estilo de mi cuñis? -, perdón si te deje en suspenso pero me encanta hacer eso 0 sólo que cuando me lo hacen a mi me pongo tiste TT, pero para eso se hizo la paciencia...lastima que carezco de ella xD, me alegra que a ti también te guste lo de Egipto...hay que formar un club -  
  
Esas son todas las personitas que, nuevamente mil gracias y lo prometido es deuda comenzamos con el segundo capitulo -...Len presenta amor.=´-´=  
  
Len: lean y dejen reviews ¬¬  
  
Ai: siempre tan amable ¬¬  
  
Capitulo II  
  
Duo aún no se podía creer lo que esta viendo, todas las hojas estaban en...¡blanco!, paso rápidamente las paginas repetidas veces para encontrar el mismo resultado...nada, dejo salir un suspiro al momento que dejaba el libro a un lado, paso sus manos por sus ya desordenados cabellos para acomodarse en el árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas, cerró los ojos lentamente dejando escapar otro suspiro, dejo su cabeza descansar entre sus rodillas de tal manera que su mirada nunca se despego del libro, estiro un poco su mano lo suficiente como para con ello alcanzar a acariciar suavemente la pasta, era extraño pero tener ese libro cerca le despertaba un sentimiento de nostalgia, era ilógico.  
  
-"Pero que me esperaba encontrar un diario entero, eso es imposible...pero tal vez tiene algún tipo de conjuro protector no me sorprendería sabiendo que en el antiguo Egipto reinaba con toda normalidad la magia y el misticismo...pero cual sería el truco de esto...además como es posible que yo tuviera en mis manos la llave...tal vez fue coincidencia...pero que estoy diciendo soy un arqueólogo y como tal debo de encontrar respuestas a todo"  
  
Con ese pensamiento en mente cogió de nuevo el libro y con delicadeza comenzó a pasar las hojas para encontrar algo que por sus anterior exaltación no pudo detectar y efectivamente en la tercera hoja con tinta negra legible encontró la forma de su dije sólo que este tenía dos alas negras perfectamente dibujadas y en la parte de abajo un antiguo escrito, Duo dejó escapar una sonrisa, sabía como leer eso de algo le sirvió todo lo que aprendió en su colegio [1], colocó el libro en sus rodillas y comenzó a leer en voz alta lentamente para no pasar nada por alto-"Así como la Luna reina en la noche, el Sol al día, sólo el dueño de mi corazón el contenido el mismo plasmara, cuando las sombras reinen la luz propia en lienzo se convertirá, sólo los Dioses sabrán que contendrá, siendo la pluma de la verdad de Maat quien te lo mostrara", no lo entiendo pero creó que de alguna forma me esta diciendo como saber que es lo que contienes- dijo mirando detenidamente al objeto entre sus piernas. Hacia rato que había vuelto a su campaña, nada fuera de lugar ocurrió por el resto del día a excepción de su pequeño hallazgo, esta seguro que su primo Quatre se había asegurado que no fuera molestado, en el fondo le agradecía por ese gesto, se sentó frente a su escritorio donde coloco frente a él el libro, se disponía a pasar el resto de la tarde examinando detenidamente el pequeño contenido que logró encontrar, comenzó a releer tratando de encontrar algo.  
  
-"Así como la Luna reina en la noche, el Sol al día, sólo el dueño de mi corazón el contenido el mismo plasmara", eso como hace rato lo único que me dice es que este libro es un tipo de regalo para alguna de las mujeres del faraón o alguien importante pero...-Duo se detuvo para leer nuevamente la ultima parte de esta oración-lo que me desconcierta es que se refiere a esa persona en masculino- el castaño se sorprendió por sus palabras, hasta ahora nadie en la historia de la arqueología había reportado algo como lo que el tenía enfrente.  
  
"Cuando las sombras reinen, la luz propia en lienzo se convertirá, así sólo los Dioses sabrán que contendrá, siendo la pluma de la verdad de Maat quien te lo mostrara", esto me confunde un poco, ¿cuando es cuando las sombras reinan?, eso me dice algo de la noche, pero ya es noche-Duo se restregó los ojos y hecho un vistazo a su reloj-muy noche, será mejor que deje esto para mañana- con ese pensamiento en mente tomó el libro y lo colocó dentro de una mochila de cuero negra, terminado eso se dispuso a levantarse pero su cuerpo entumecido se lo negó, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, al recobrar un poco la compostura sintió su cuerpo hormiguear por lo que decidió que sería bueno salir un rato para estirar las piernas y tal vez tomar un baño, abrió un poco la entrada para salir pero se detuvo un instante sólo para girar su vista en dirección al libro, con paso rápido cogió la mochila de cuero y finalmente salió de su tienda de campaña. Tal vez afuera después de relajarse encontraría más fuerzas para continuar.  
  
Era una verdadera suerte que se colocará a un lado del río, eso en cierta forma le permitía un poco más de tranquilidad y privacidad, ya que en la noche cuando el resto del grupo se encontraba dormido, el podía salir a refrescarse un poco sin el temor de ser observado.  
  
Dejo la mochila en pequeño manto verde que rodeaba el río donde fueron cayendo las ropas del castaño de las que se fue despojando lentamente y de igual manera soltó su larga cabellera del amarre en la que la tenía, quedando al último completamente desnudo [2], entro en las tibias aguas hasta que sólo su cabeza se podía ver en la superficie, sus cabellos rápidamente se dispersaron en el agua, realmente era una sensación muy placentera, más cuando el único testigo es la luna y la noche, dejó salir un poco su cuerpo lo suficiente para alcanzar a tomar la cadena, alzándola de tal forma que desprendía un pequeño brillo por el reflejo de la Luna llena, comenzó a examinarla un poco, tal vez en la llave radicaba todo el misterio, giró repetidas veces de un lado a otro el dije, hasta que de pronto la misma luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, transmitiéndole una especie de calidez, soltó la cadena que de forma inmediata volvió a su lugar de origen.  
  
Era inútil pareciera que por más que lo intentara no lograría resolverlo, dejo escapar un suspiro al a vez que con paso ligero salía del agua, cuando se encontraba cerca de la orilla los cabellos se le adhirieron a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo perfecto [3], tomó sus pantalones para ponérselos, pero la humedad que aún corría por su cuerpo hizo que estos se le adhirieran [4], dejando su pecho al descubierto se sentó tranquilamente aún con el cabello mojado para contemplar esa luna que tanto amaba ver y admirar por las noches. Deseaba encontrar la solución sentía que al encontrarla...realmente no sabía que sentía solamente que debía de encontrarla, por otro lado sus ojos suplicaban por descansar cosa que desde que comenzó a tener esos extraños sueños no había logrado dormir como se debe.  
  
Dejó su cuerpo caer ligeramente para atrás siendo apoyado por ambos brazos a sus costados, más sin embargo su mano derecha se topo con la mochilita negra, giró su vista para encontrarse con el objeto de su tortura, sacó con cuidado el libro para abrirlo donde la hoja tenía esos escritos, alzó un poco el libro para ver si se había algo más, sin embargo en ese instante un objeto se desprendió de entre las hojas cayendo lentamente en su regazo, bajo en rostro centrando su atención en ese objeto encontrando una...pluma negra, la tomó de la parte de abajo descubriendo que era totalmente negra ningún pedazo mostraba indicios de tener otro color, ahora que la miraba con más detenimiento no parecía la pluma de algún ave, esta era larga, sus formas eran firmes y delicadas, la dejó a un lado para poder encontrar de donde salió ya que anteriormente había examinado minuciosamente el libro y no le encontró.  
  
Dejó la pluma encima de la mochila y centro nuevamente toda su atención al texto.-tiene que haber algo que relacione a estas tres cosas- dijo en voz alta mirando continuamente el libro, seguido de la pluma y por ultimo su dije. El viento hizo su presencia haciendo con ello las hojas pasar rápidamente mientras los cabellos castaños se mecían. Duo no tomo importancia a que la pagina fuera otra, alzó el dije por segunda vez para examinarlo pudo ver como la única luz proveniente de la luna se filtraba por el símbolo de Anj llegando a la hoja del libro iluminándola tenuemente, fue ahí que durante un segundo pudo ver ligeramente unas letras en donde se suponía no había nada escrito, ante esa reacción movió la cadena haciendo desaparecer las letras.  
  
Duo se sorprendió, inclino su rostro para ver la pagina aún con el dije en su mano a la altura del libro, cuando una gota traviesa descendió de su cabello posándose en el dije para caer finalmente al libro, una luz comenzó a inundar todo el libro mientras la gota se extendía hasta inundarlo todo por completo, ante esto el castaño rápidamente busco algo con que limpiarlo pues temía que se fuera a estropear su hallazgo, pero no tenía nada cerca, su ropa aún estaba mojada cosa que daría el mismo resultado, casi por inercia tomo la pluma negra pasándola suave pero desesperadamente quitando el agua a un lado, cuando sintió que de alguna forma había resultado, lanzo un largo suspiro cerrando con ello sus ojos, dejo caer su cabeza hacia enfrente esbozando una ligera sonrisa por su pequeño triunfo.  
  
-Al menos creo que pude rescatar algo...ahora vamos a ver los daños- al centrar su vista al libro se encontró con algo maravilloso, el libro no tenía ni una sola seña de humedad, paso sus manos para comprobar lo que sus ojos veían y efectivamente estaban completamente secas, más sin embargo por su preocupación del agua no pudo ver que ahora habían unas letras muy legibles en cada una de las hojas- pero que...- dijo en voz alta al detectarlas-hace unos momentos no estaban...tal vez...- alzó su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro para ver la pluma que aún sostenía - tal vez esta pequeñez hizo todo el trabajo- nuevamente sonrió.  
  
Tomó el libro para colocarlo en una hoja después de la que estuvo examinando todo el día, estaba escrito también en textos antiguos, no tenía problema con ello, iluminado solamente con la luz de la luna se dispuso a leer, sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente, la emoción le estaba consumiendo, al fin sabría que era lo que tan celosamente guardaba ese pequeño libro.  
  
Muajajajajajajajajaja lo deje nuevamente en suspenso xD , pero es que era increíble que así como así Duito pudiera encontrar tan fácil todo, pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo ya diré lo que tiene el mentado librito que no se ustedes, ya comienzo a alucinar -  
  
Lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero la escuela me consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo y no, no he salido aún de ella TT es una verdadera desgracia, y luego cuando comencé a escribirlo que se va la luz, como nunca grabo los cambios que estoy haciendo porque me agarra la inspiración tuve que volver a escribirlo todo TT...pero ya lo termine y aquí lo tienen -  
  
Espero les guste, cualquier comentario positivo aquí estoy para escucharlos -  
  
Jitomatazos, virus, demandas y demás con mi querido Lencito -  
  
Len: échame a mi la bronca de todas las tonterías que escribes ¬¬  
  
Ai: debes de protegerme porque soy tu dueña n.ñ  
  
Len: quien dice u.ú Ai: yop 0 jajajaajajja...ahora dilo ¬-¬  
  
Len: -- ya que...dejen reviews y demás.  
  
Ai: hasta la próxima 0 


End file.
